Tragame de volta a vida
by Sonhos
Summary: Um forte sentimento está deixando Heero confuso, e somente Duo poderá ajudá-lo...Uma song fic com a musica de Evanescence...Por favor comentem!-


Traga-me de volta a vida  
  
(Bring Me to Life-Evanescence)  
  
Uma Pequena SongFic Sobre o Casal HeeroXDuo, contando como Duo tirou Heero de uma depresão apenas usando o amor que sentia pelo japônes, mesmo que saisse ferido, como é a minha segunda songfic,fiquei bem feliz por receber comentarios da minha primeira song "INVINCIBLE" quando o Fanfiction Brasil ainda estava no ar, então aguardei uma música a altura fosse lançada e quando ouvi essa, Bang, não deu outra e o resultado é esse que vocês irão ler...espero que gostem...e Por Favor....Comentarios ^_^...eu sei que tô pidona..."mas não faz mal a ninguem pedir" (que pensamento besta ¬¬)  
  
Duo:Concordo!  
  
Carla:Agora virou telepata é?  
  
Duo:Como assim?Ta dizendo que sou anormal é?  
  
Carla:Se a carapuça serviu...  
  
Wufei: Se deu mal Maxwell..WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Duo:-_-''  
  
Heero:Baka..  
  
Carla:^-^''..vamos a song..   
  
Heero se encontrava confuso depois da guerra contra Mariemeia.Sentimentos despertaram em seu coração de "soldado perfeito", e isso nunca poderia ter acontecido!E justo sentimentos para com aquele baka americano,Duo Maxwell...  
  
How can you see into my eyes   
  
Like open doors?   
  
Leading you down into my core   
  
Where I´ve become so numb   
  
Without a soul   
  
My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there   
  
And lead it back home   
  
Como você pode ver em meus olhos   
  
Como portas abertas?   
  
Te conduzindo até minha essência   
  
Onde estou tão entorpecida   
  
Sem uma alma   
  
Meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio   
  
Até que você o encontre lá   
  
E o traga de volta para casa   
  
Duo...Somente ele , só ele habitava a mente de Heero desde o fim da guerra...  
  
Sozinho em seu apartamento na colônia L1, Heero estava a frente de seu LepTop, a espera de algun e-mail do Dr.J, pensava que uma missão poderia voltar a ter o controle de suas emoções e se tornasse o que era antes.Mas houve uma missão ao que fora quase morto, fôra descoberto antes de armar a bomba que destuiria uma fabrica de MS numa região remota da Colônia x18999.  
  
Chorus:   
  
(Wake me up)   
  
Wake me up inside   
  
(I can´t wake up)   
  
Wake me up inside   
  
(Save me)   
  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
  
(Wake me up)   
  
Bid my blood to run   
  
(I can´t wake up)   
  
Before I come undone   
  
(Save me)   
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become   
  
Refrão:   
  
(Me acorde)   
  
Me acorde por dentro   
  
(Não consigo acordar)   
  
Me acorde por dentro   
  
(Me salve)   
  
Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão   
  
(Me acorde)   
  
Faça meu sangue correr   
  
(Não consigo acordar)   
  
Antes que eu me acabe   
  
(Me salve)   
  
Me salve do nada que me tornei   
  
Seria morto e se livraria de seu martirio, se livraria desses sentimentos ao qual não aceitava...Se libertaria deles...Ouviu um tiro, mas não sentiu dor, ao contrário,sentiu o corpo de seu inimigo cair pesadamente no chão, logo a sua frente.Ao abrir os olhos e levantar seu olhar, lá estava ele...O dono de seus sentimentos...Malditos eram aqueles olhos,malditos eram aqueles lábios,maldita era aquela trança,maldito era aquele ser, maldito e desejado era Duo Maxwell..  
  
Now that I know what I´m without   
  
You can´t just leave me   
  
Breathe into me and make me real   
  
Bring me to life   
  
Agora que eu sei o que me falta   
  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar   
  
Me dê folêgo e me faça real   
  
Me traga à vida   
  
Olhei você vir ao meu encontro, cair de joelhos e me abraçar...chorando...como odiava vê-lo chorar,se sentia impotente, sem saber o que fazer...simplesmente correspondeu ao abraço.Mas foi ai que descobriu...não poderia mais negar, amava Duo Maxwell, ele era seu fado..ele era a sua perdição e também era a sua salvação, o seu amor...  
  
Chorus:   
  
(Wake me up)   
  
Wake me up inside   
  
(I can´t wake up)   
  
Wake me up inside   
  
(Save me)   
  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
  
(Wake me up)   
  
Bid my blood to run   
  
(I can´t wake up)   
  
Before I come undone   
  
(Save me)   
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become   
  
Refrão:   
  
(Me acorde)   
  
Me acorde por dentro   
  
(Não consigo acordar)   
  
Me acorde por dentro   
  
(Me salve)   
  
Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão   
  
(Me acorde)   
  
Faça meu sangue correr   
  
(Não consigo acordar)   
  
Antes que eu me acabe   
  
(Me salve)   
  
Me salve do nada que me tornei   
  
Ele me chamou para que o olhasse, ele queria a certeza que eu estava bem,que não estava ferido!Como pode o Shinigami,como Duo se auto denominava,estar preocupado com um soldado como eu, e ainda por cima chorando, como se quase perdesse algo muito valioso pra si!Eu senti meu mundo girar com o que aconteceu a seguir.  
  
Ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos que não poderia me perder por nada no mundo, que eu era sua vida,que eu era seu amor, ele disse que me amava!!!Duo Maxwell me amava...  
  
Bring me to life   
  
(I´ve been living a lie)   
  
(There´s nothing inside)   
  
Bring me to life   
  
Me traga à vida   
  
(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira)   
  
(Não há nada dentro)   
  
Me traga à vida   
  
Lentamente vi nossos rostos se aproximarem e Duo buscou meus lábios para um beijo leve e carinhoso, mas eu estava tão confuso que me afastei bruscamente e lhe dei um soco, ao qual o fez cair longe de mim...Ao se recuperar do soco, vi ele se levantar de cabeça baixa, me pedir desculpa, e sair correndo...Como pude ser tão, tão,TÃO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Antes fosse Duo,mas eu era o Baka nessa hora!  
  
Frozen inside without your touch   
  
Without your love, darling   
  
Only you are the life among the dead   
  
All of this sight   
  
I can´t believe I couldn´t see   
  
Kept in the dark   
  
But you were there in front of me   
  
I´ve been sleeping a 1000 years it seems   
  
I´ve got to open my eyes to everything   
  
Without a thought   
  
Without a voice   
  
Without a soul   
  
(Don´t let me die here)   
  
(There must be something wrong)   
  
Bring me to life   
  
Congelo por dentro sem seu toque   
  
Sem seu amor, querido.   
  
Só você é a vida entre os mortos   
  
Tudo desta visão   
  
Não posso acreditar que não pude ver   
  
Presa na escuridão   
  
Mas você estava lá em frente a mim   
  
Parece que tenho dormido uns 1000 anos.   
  
Eu tenho que abrir meus olhos a tudo.   
  
Sem um pensamento   
  
Sem uma voz   
  
Sem uma alma   
  
(Não me deixe morrer aqui)   
  
(Deve haver algo errado)   
  
Me traga à vida   
  
Agora me encontro aqui, sozinho em meu apartamento em L1, pensando em esquecê-lo.Esquecê-lo?Não posso esquecê-lo, ele me deu luz onde só havia trevas,me deu amor onde só havia ódio, me deu carinho onde só havia rispides,ele me touxe de volta a vida!!!!  
  
Eu tomei uma decisão.Tenho que encontrá-lo e tentar ser feliz, sem me importar com o que pensaram!Eu tenho o direito de ser feliz, e quero que seja ao lado dele...Ao lado do meu Duo...  
  
Fico horas a fio em frente ao Lep top buscando informações que me levariam até Duo,e finalmente o encontro...no último lugar que eu pensaria que ele estaria...   
  
Duo havia voltado para a Terra, e estava morando em Nova York...como não pensei que ele estaria lá antes!Ele era tão obvio como era misterioso...Não pensei duas vezes, anotei seu endereço, arrumei minhas malas, telefonei para o espaçoporto de L1 e reservei uma passagem só de ida para a Terra.Eu quero encontrá-lo pra dizer o que está entalado em minha garganta...O que está encravado no fundo do meu coração...Só quero você...Quero ser feliz...Sem você não sei viver Duo...Espero que ainda me aceite, pois morrerei se for rejeitado por criatura tão bela que leva a morte aqueles que o temem!  
  
Só não te temo pois amo esse deus, O Deus da Morte...Meu Shinigami,Meu Duo...  
  
Chorus:   
  
(Wake me up)   
  
Wake me up inside   
  
(I can´t wake up)   
  
Wake me up inside   
  
(Save me)   
  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
  
(Wake me up)   
  
Bid my blood to run   
  
(I can´t wake up)   
  
Before I come undone   
  
(Save me)   
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become   
  
Refrão:   
  
(Me acorde)   
  
Me acorde por dentro   
  
(Não consigo acordar)   
  
Me acorde por dentro   
  
(Me salve)   
  
Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão   
  
(Me acorde)   
  
Faça meu sangue correr   
  
(Não consigo acordar)   
  
Antes que eu me acabe   
  
(Me salve)   
  
Me salve do nada que me tornei   
  
Heero chegou a terra depois de 6 horas de vôo,fez uma escala em Boston, e de lá foi para Nova York,mal se continha de vontade de ver o americano baka, lhe pedir desculpas e finalmente dizer...  
  
Quando estava a frente do prédio onde Duo morava, Heero sentiu-se fraco e teve vontade de sair correndo e só voltar quando se controlasse.Quando se virou para ir embora, trombou com o objeto de seu desejo.Lá estava ele, mais belo do que nunca(tirando a aparência desolada),que ao ver de quem se tratava a pessoa que tropeçou nele,ficou com lágrimas nos olhos e tentou fugir.porém Heero segurou seu braço e falou se eles não poderiam conversar sobre o acontecido na missão de poucos dias atras!  
  
Duo concordou, e guiou heero até seu apartamento.Não era grande coisa, mas era bem aconchegante.Duo parecia incomodado com a presença do japonês, então Heero soube que a hora era essa.  
  
Simplesmente se encheu de coragem.Se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu ao outro sofá do outro lado da sala(a sala era composta de tres sofás"2 com 2 lugares e 1 de 3 lugares"uma tv e uma mesa de centro),se sentou proximo a Duo e tocou seu queixo o forçando " delicadamente" com que ele o olhasse .  
  
Quando isso aconteceu, Heero beijou Duo com a mesma delicadeza com que Duo o havia beijado durante a missão ao qual ele o salvara, não só da morte...como dele mesmo.  
  
Duo começou a corresponder ao beijo passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Heero e esse o abraçava pela cintura.Quando o ar já tinha acabado se separaram para respirarem um pouco ofegantes e finalmente Heero disse "Eu te Amo Duo" bem junto a seu ouvido, fazendo Duo cair em lágrimas e choras respondendo "Eu também,mas que qualquer outra coisa, Te amo e sempre te amarei Heero" e com isso eles voltaram a se beija e se perderam numa linda noite de descobertas de amor e carinho.  
  
Para Duo a realização de seu sonho mais secreto,mas, para Heero, a certeza de que jamais estará sozinho novamente pois está junto de Duo...Aquele que depois de muito brigarem lhe mostrou a mais bela forma de amar, além de çhe mostrarum novo caminho a seguir...Lhe trazendo de volta a vida!  
  
Bring me to life   
  
(I´ve been living a lie)   
  
(There´s nothing inside)   
  
Bring me to life  
  
Me traga à vida   
  
(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira)   
  
(Não há nada dentro)   
  
Me traga à vida   
  
Owari...(só se vocês quiserem ^-^)  
  
Bom ai está pessoal,quando ouvi essa musica enquanto lia um fic de DuoxHeero logo me aparesceu essa song na cabeça...tenho mais uma na cabeça com outra musica do Evanescence e só colocarei se receber comentários...  
  
Não querendo ser apelativa, mas já sendo(carla de joelhos): Por favor mandem comentários!!  
  
Duo:Calma Carla, desse jeito você assusta eles.  
  
Heero:Hn  
  
Duo:Nesse fic você descreveu seus sentimentos Heero , usando a pobre coitada da Carla, diz algo vai...Só pra fazer a alegria geral da nação , vai...  
  
Heero:Omae o Korosu, Duo no baka...(com aquele olhar de morte para com o coitado do Duo)  
  
Carla:Calminha, calminha...(entrando entre os dois que estavam quase se pegando para se matarem)  
  
carla:Ufa..essa foi por pouco, estou aguardando comentários...Bjinhos  
  
Carla Gilheta 


End file.
